


I said grandpa whats this picture here/Its all black and white/It ain't real clear is that you there?

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Two and a Number [24]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Canonical Disabled Character, Gen, Magical Prices, Payments and Refunds, The Old Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: Perhaps that was why the Kings had taken his vision.
Series: Two and a Number [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/565361
Kudos: 4





	I said grandpa whats this picture here/Its all black and white/It ain't real clear is that you there?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neopilot00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neopilot00/gifts).



> Prompt for Neopilot: Ignis & Prompto (Final Fantasy XV) [#19: Gray]

"If it looks like we were scared to death  
Like a couple of kids just trying to save each other  
You should've seen it in color."  
\-- _In Color_ by Jamey Johnson

He doesn’t notice when his vision starts to come back, at first. The doctors said it might, but Ignis hadn’t had heart to believe them. 

And perhaps he would have let it all go if it hadn’t been for what he had seen when Pyrna looked him in the eyes. The Oracle’s dogs were unique; it seemed they could find Noctis wherever they went, regardless of where they were at the time. One time Ignis was certain he’d found them on the Citadel  _ roof,  _ basking in sunshine while Noctis scribbled in the red journal. And yet it still was impossible, what he’d seen, what she had shown him. The past, perhaps (a Kingsglaive wearing His Majesty’s ring, lain half-prone by Lunafreya’s side); or the future, if any future could be such as that (Noctis, seated atop Insomnia’s throne, regal and poised and staring into a sunrise without seeing it at all).

Past or unlikely present, she had shown him  _ something, _ that much was undoubted. Perhaps that was why the Kings had taken his vision. To bore those images until they took permanent residence.

So he doesn’t notice, when it begins to return. It is a price he paid willingly, if under duress. It’s not until Prompto is visiting him in Lestallum (ostentatiously  _ not _ to make sure Ignis hasn’t slipped away to Galdin; Ignis has surreptitiously hidden his fishing equipment in a place where Prompto will never find it, and he’ll go once Prompto leaves) and he turns in the kitchen to bring out the tea and there is both light (he doesn’t recall turning the lights on, but likely Prompto did) and a nearly painful-bright shock of sunshine blond.

It’s not enough of a development to help him clean up shattered porcelain, of course, but after Prompto steers him to the chair, he watches his friend sweep up glass and mop up tea (more heard than viewed, mind) and realises what is happening.

It shouldn’t be. The refund of his payment fills him with dread, not unlike looking at distant gray still smoking from attack.


End file.
